Parody Music Frozen
by Milye6
Summary: Don't know if you'll like it, just some parody of Frozen's songs. I do not own Frozen!
1. Let it go

Just a Parody of 'Let it Go':

The Class is quiet in the school, today...

not a squeak, to be heard.

A classroom of Isolation, and it looks like, I'm there.

My stomach's growling like this swirling storm inside,

couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried...

Don't let them near, don't let them hear!

be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal don't feel, don't let them know!

Well now they know!

Let it go!

Let it go!

couldn't hold it anymore,

Let it go!

let it go o~

turn away and slam the door!

I don't care, what they're going to say

let the growl go on~

Their stares never bother anyway.

it's funny how some growls, makes everyone notice,

and the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!

(funny part's coming)

Its time to see, what I can do,

to test the limits and break through.

no right, no wrong, no rules for me!

i am Free!

Let it go,

Let it go!

i am one with the wind and sky!

let it go!

Let it go o~

You'll never see me cry!

Here I sit, and here I'll go

let the growl go on,

BOOM

My stomach's noises got through the air into the ground,

my growls are going through the hungry noises all around!

and one thought makes it even louder...

I'm never going back, the past is in the past!

Let it go!

let it go!

I'll rise in the break of class,

Let it Go,

Let it go o~

that perfect girl's gone.

Here I sit! In the middle of class,

let the growl go ON! ~~~

Their stares started to bother me now.

* * *

Don't know if you'll like it, please review if possible!


	2. Do you want to come outside?

Parody (not-really) for: Do You Want To Build A Snowman?

* * *

Anna: 5 years Elsa: 10 years

Anna: *knock, knock knock* Do you want to go outside? You've been in there so long~ you use to play with me, we use to be best buddies!

Elsa: I'm sorry, but, I'm working on homework, can we play later?

Anna: you gotcha!

Anna: 6 years Elsa: 11 years

Anna: *knock, knock knock* Do you want to come outside? You've been in there forever, I waited, and waited, but please?

Elsa: I'm really sorry, my teacher just gave me to much homework... Can you please wait?

Anna: okay...

Anna: 10 years Elsa: 15 years

Anna: *knock, knock knock* Do you want to come out here? I was waiting forever, it's been years, or more, but you won't?

Elsa: I'm really sorry, as a 9th grader, I have to prepare for tests and SAT. Please, can you wait any longer?

Anna: okay...

Anna: 12 years Elsa: 17 years

Anna: *knock knock knock* Do you want you want to build a snowman? come on its snowy outside, why can't you just come out, you've been in there for years?

Elsa: But I have tests tomorrow, and I don't have the time, why not later?

Anna: fine...

Anna: 13 years Elsa: 18 years

Anna: *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Why do you have so much homework?! Why don't you just come out here now?! I've been waiting, out here, for decades!

Elsa: I'm really sorry, but I have to prepare for my entrance tests, so can you wait longer?

Anna: If you really say so.

Anna: 14 years Elsa: 19 years

Anna: *BOOM BOOM BOOM* When are you coming out here?! You've already finished your work, it's been forever, even more, are you avoiding me?!

Elsa: *snores*

Anna: WAKE UP AND OPEN UP!

Anna: 15 years Elsa: 20 years

Anna: *pick pick pick* Elsa come out here, I've been waiting so long, you promised, then promised, but why?

Elsa: I'm sorry, but it's my day, to go to college...

Anna: But can't you come out here, and we can play for the last minute?

Elsa: but I need to pack my stuff, I'm sorry...

Anna: 19 years Elsa: 24 years

[on the Internet]

Anna: *click click click* Elsa won't you visit? It's been three years, I knew you have Face Book, but why? Don't you have breaks, vocations, but why won't you come out?

Elsa: (texting) But Anna, don't you have work to do, but I've been elected for school's council!

Anna: But I've finished my work, and that, and that too, but why can't you take a break?

Elsa: because of work, and tests, I've been the leader of grades!

Anna: But the clock's ticking, and moving, and you never know how much have past...

Elsa: don't worry Anna, I'll come back and play so wait?

Anna: But you always been promising, but end the end broke it, how can I believe you?

Anna: 20 Elsa: 25

Anna: *text text text* Elsa, my sister, can you come out here? I have been waiting, I did what you told, but a year passed?

Elsa: I'm almost done, with my work, and school, so can you wait?

Anna: I will be waiting...

Anna: 22 Elsa: 27

Elsa: *texting* Anna my sister, I'm coming home today, I have finished my homework, my college! So lets have fun, or more, so please wait for my appearance?

Anna: eh my sister, I'm chatting with my friends, so please wait? I'm in college.

Elsa: ...

Anna: (nothing texted) (for 3 hours so far)

Anna: 25 Elsa: 28

Elsa: *texting* Anna, my sister, do you want to go to my wedding? My husband wants to meet you, I want to see your opinion, so please? It's been three years, since we last contacted, so answer?

Anna: I'll meet you later, so please tell me the date, the place, of the wedding?

Elsa: of course!

[wedding day]

Priest: Blah blah blah, will you protect your wife, and live happily?

Husband: yes, I will.

Priest: then Elsa blah blah, will you agree, on marrying blah blah blah?

Elsa:...

Anna: (Oh my sister, can you come out here? I have been waiting, for this chance, for this time?)

Elsa: Anna... (I will promise you, this time, it will never be a lie, so let me?)

Anna: (my sister, I know, once you are done with this, we will be together again?)

Elsa: (... Anna, my sister, I know you are waiting, I will come back, with my husband, to you?)

Anna: (*smiles* Elsa, my sister, promise me that, will you come back? Will you come outside? Not in that room, not for decades, promise me?)

Elsa: Anna, *turns to Anna* Yes, my sister, I'll promise, you, so may I?

Anna: You bet!

Elsa: *turns back* Yes!

And so, Elsa and Anna lived happily ever after, The End.

* * *

Ah, it's so sad... Please review!


	3. Do you wanna be a snowman?

Second Ver. Of Do you Want to Build a Snowman? (Sorry for miscounting the years!)

* * *

Anna is 6 years old...

Anna:

Do you want to build a snowman? It is snowy out there, don't you want to, make Olaf?

Elsa:

But Anna, I am afraid of the cold, Can we play later?

After a Year...

Anna: 7

Do you wanna build a snowman? A year have already past, look its snowy there, out there!

Elsa:

I already told you, that I'm afraid of the cold... Can we play at the summer?

After another year...

Anna: 8

Do you wanna become a snowman? I really meant it, we can just put Olaf on your head!

Elsa:

Are you kidding me? But I'm afraid of the cold, can we play someday else?

After a Year...

Anna: 9

Do you wanna build a snowman? You've been in there... Don't worry, I can give you my jacket! We can play, play, and play, do you wanna build a snowman? It is snowy out there...

Elsa:

I'm sorry but I'm sick! You know I meant it, I went out, then gone, but now?

Don't you see, you don't have to wait a year, do you want to play on summer? That'll be better...

Another Year later...

Anna: 10

Do you wanna be a snowman? I knew you don't want to, but I want to, build a snowman! It could be Olaf, or anything! Do you wanna be a snowman? That'll be better...

Elsa: I knew you want to build a snowman! But you see I'm sick again, I got a cold, so please wait till I recover!

Anna: but I waited a year, and knocked your door, Do you want to build a snowman? I don't think so...

After one Year...

Anna: 11

Hey do you wanna be a snowman? I knew I already asked you, but this time, just this time?

Elsa:

i know you, Anna, so please wait, can we play later? I'm very sleepy...

Anna: But even if you are sleepy, you can't sleep forever...

Anna: 12 *last*

Anna: Elsa? *knock knock*

Elsa?! ... Do you want to play a game? It can be anything, you know I'm waiting out here... So please reply? I know you're busy, for that, and that... Do you wanna build a snowman? It is snowy out there...

Elsa: *at some place else.*

* * *

This one is also kinda sad, sorry if I made mistakes! Hope you like it and review if possible!


	4. For the First Time in Forever

**Parody Frozen: For the First Time In forever,**

* * *

Anna:

Please don't slam the door

You don't have to keep your distance anymore.

'Cause for the first time in forever,

I can finally learn it now!

For the first time in forever,

We can finish this test together!

You don't have to live in frustration,

I will diffidently know it!

'Cause for the First time in forever,

I will learn this here.

Elsa:

Please stop this nonsense,

you're pretty smart.

Go enjoy the time

and move from your troubles

I mean well,

but try your best

Yes, I'm a teacher but you just need to learn

Just stay away and you'll just learn as much.

Anna:

Actually you don't

Elsa:

What do you mean I don't?

Anna:

Uh, I got this feeling you don't know!

Elsa:

What do I don't know?

Anna:

Uh, I just don't, don't, don't, don't get this... question

Um, For the first time, in forever

Elsa:

Oh, I'm such a fool,

I can't be free!

Anna:

You don't need to panic!

Elsa:

Why can't you get away from me?!

Anna:

Eh, I can try my best when you teach me!

Elsa:

I can't teach you this-

Anna:

I'll make you proud, so please teach me!

Elsa:

Anna, please, you have to try yourself...

Anna:

Don't panic!

Elsa:

There's too much problems!

Anna:

I'll understand this question!

Elsa:

You don't understand!

Anna:

I can face this with you

you can help me teach

and everything will be...

Elsa:

I CAN'T!

(Teach you this question)

(Throws pencil)

Anna:

(gets stabbed in the heart)

Ugh...

Kristoff:

Anna! Are you alright?

Anna:

I-I the TEACHER ATTACKED ME!

Kristoff:

I'm going to sue you!

Elsa:

Oh no I'm going to get sued!

* * *

How was it?

Anna= student

Elsa= Teacher

Kristoff= boy friend(?)

Olaf= not here.

Basically it is like this:

Anna is a student who doesn't know how to do the homework, so she asks Elsa, the teacher.

But the teacher helped her to much so she decided her to do it herself.

But Anna kept saying: For the first time in forever= I will finally understand it!

Review! I love them!


	5. In School!

Parody: In Summer!

Olaf:

**In School**

Bells'll ring, kids'll run around in a fuzz  
And I'll be doing whatever snow does  
In school!  
A book in my hand, my snow up against the bullying man  
Prob'ly getting gorgeously punched  
In school...

I'll finally see a schooly breeze blow away a winter storm  
And find out what happens to solid times when it gets warm  
And I can't wait to see what my buddies all think of me  
Just imagine how much cooler I'll be  
In school~

Da da, da doo, ah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, boo  
The good and the bad are both so intense  
Put 'em together, it just makes sense  
Ratdadat, dadadadoo  
Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle  
But put me in school and I'll be a... happy snowman!

When life gets rough I like to hold onto my dreams  
Of relaxing in the schooler sun, just letting off steam  
Oh, the sky will be blue, and you guys'll be there too  
When I finally do what frozen things do  
In school!

Kristoff:

I'll tell him.

Anna:

Don't you dare!

Olaf:  
In school!

* * *

How was it? I know, I know, it's kinda short... Please review! Thanks!


	6. For the First Time in Forever 1

**I'm back all of the ones who wanted the next parody! **

* * *

**For the First time in Forever! (First)**

Anna: The window's open so as that door!

I finally get to breath fresh air!

who knows why there are smokers in here!

For years I have been roaming in here,

no opening to breath good fresh air?

But shouldn't I be dead by now!

There will be actual living creatures,

not those people who smoke,

But wow! I'm finally free from the curse!

'Cause for the first time in forever,

there'll be trees, there'll be lakes!

for the first time in forever!

I'll be dancing through the night!

Don't know if I'm lovely or stinky,

But I'm somewhere in between!

for the first time in forever!

I will breath great air!

I just couldn't stop! *laughs*

Maybe more?

Tonight imagine me pretty and all, dancing in the spring!

The pictures of me free from that place!

Ooh!

I suddenly saw him standing there,

a ugly stranger to be seem Smoking...

I just want to stuff a billion health in my lungs!

But then he got closer and I backed up,

I don't want to breath that again!

So I ran away from That man!

For the first time in forever,

There'll be magic, there'll be fun!

for the first time in, forever!

I could be freed from the poison!

I know it's totally crazy,

To go back there,

But for the first time in, forever!

At least it's not here!

Elsa: Don't keep on smoking, don't be addicted.

Be the good one, you always have to be!

Don't listen to them, don't breath that air...

Make one wrong move and I'll be dead...

But it's only for today!

Anna: Only for today!

Elsa: agony to wait!

Anna: agony to wait!

Elsa: tell myself to stop and... quit smoking!

Anna: Quit smoking!

For the first time in forever!

Elsa: don't let her copy, don't be addicted,

Anna: I'm getting what I dreamed of!

Elsa: be the good one, you always have to be.

Anna: a chance to escape the smoking world!

Elsa: conceal...

Anna: a chance to breath fresh air!

Elsa: conceal don't smoke, don't listen to them...

Anna: I know it ends tomorrow, because of global warming,

'Cause for the first time in, forever!

for the first time in forever!

nothing is in my way!

* * *

**to the people who smokes! Quit it! Muhahaha! Leave a review?**


End file.
